To Get a Life Once Lost
by ChanglingLumin
Summary: Curtis Brandstetter, is your typical 20 year old, with a small apartment and a steady job. But that soon changes when he crashes face first into Celestia's bedroom floor.Now he is stuck in a world of multicolored ponies, with no way back. Now he must find a new job, make some money and get a house to start his new life. But in a world where a Cutie mark determines what you can do,
1. Life is cruel

The sound of an alarm beeping loudly was all Curtis heard before picking it up and throwing it out the window with a crash. A car alarm went off outside. Knowing that he won't be able to sleep in tonight Curtis picked himself up and pulled the sheets off of him as he got out of bed.

Even though he was still in his underwear, he slowly dragged himself over to the bathroom of his rundown old apartment to do his business.

After Curtis went back to his room to dress he opened the curtains and peered outside.

It was just another boring day in Canada. The run down apartment on the third floor at the corner of First and Second street was just as boring. With its peeling white tiles and leaky roof, and dusty stairwells and broken windows, most of it was due to Curtis being bored one day and deciding whether it would be a good idea to throw a brick into his neighbor's window or not.

Yep it was just another ordinary day.

He heard a strange whistling noise from his closet and went to investigate, only to find the most annoying thing ever. It seems that once again a wormhole appeared right in front of him.

What the fuck?! was all Curtis could say as he stared at the random wormhole that just popped up in his bedroom closet.

No just no! He then slammed the door and walked out of his room, the smell of fresh coffee was in the air.

I don't have time for this, I need to get to work

Curtis was twenty years old, about six foot five and had dark brown hair. He had on him some black jeans and shoes and a blue sweat shirt that clashed with his jeans. He slipped on his red over shirt and firmly clipped his name tag onto the left side of his uniform. He straightened out his glasses and let out a yawn.

He quickly opened the door to his single room apartment and picked up the newspaper that his local paperboy threw just moments before he got up.

He checked the time and shrugged, I still have thirty minutes might as well read a bit and eat before leaving.

Back in the kitchen, Curtis got out a bowl and some Honey Nut Cheerios and poured the sacred cereal from the box. He got out a small mug and went to pour himself some coffee, then going over to the sink; he picked up his medication and turned on the tap.

Well Mr. Happy Pill, Curtis said in a sing song tone of voice, Time for you to work your magic and make my worries go away.

Downing the small yellow capsule and taking a quick swig from the tap, he felt his depression go away a bit. Ever since he got out of that orphanage and started his life, he had been feeling down in the dumps. It might be the fact that he didn't know his parents, or it could be the fact that fire tends to both scare him and fascinate him at the same time. He wasn't so sure, he forgot about a month after having them.

He put the bowl of cereal and his coffee on the table and went to the fridge. His jaw dropped when he found out that he was out of milk.

SON OF A BITCH! Curtis shouted as he picked up his coffee mug and threw it against the wall in a fit of rage. It made a crashing sound as it shattered, the black liquid inside staining the white wall.

Well damn... That was my last mug. He said, calming down in a split second. Curtis suffers from mood swings from time to time, and he can quickly snap from being happy to wanting to slit your throat in three seconds.

Curtis plopped himself down with a thump onto the hardwood chair and began to read the paper, the headlines saying,

Simple minded resident thinks the universe is out to get him

No doubt it was talking about him.

Local resident Curtis Brandstetter claims to being hunted down by the universe, as he constantly complains to the authorities about random wormholes that seem to appear around him. He has been warned not to call the police for such nonsensical claims and was threatened with jail time after what seemed like the fiftieth time he called them

Curtis scrunched up the paper and threw it to the side. He let out a sigh and put his hands to his face.

Ever since I bought this place, strange things seem to be happening, He said to himself, Worm holes appearing at random, strange scents floating from them, sometimes even hearing singing.

What the fuck is wrong with me, is it the pills or am I going crazy! Curtis screamed to the ceiling. NOW THE FUCKING WORLD THINKS I'M NUTS AND I MIGHT BE FACING JAIL TIME!

He slammed his fists down onto the table with a bang. If one more person calls me crazy I'll rip their nuts off!

Since Curtis started telling others about what he sees he has been getting nothing but grief, both from his co-workers and the random people he was forced to share the Earth with.

I just want a moments peace, is that too much to ask!

Curtis sighed once more, Might as well just accept it, and go on with my life. I can't let things like this keep me down, it's unhealthy.

Curtis picked himself off and went to his front door, Screw breakfast, it was ruined anyway. NO FUCKING MILK!

He slammed the front door and proceeded to walk to Staples, to restock the isles and to take shit from the customers. Even though he enjoyed his position at work, he hated when people go up to him with their holier than thou attitudes and proceed to tell him just how stupid he really was.

But it wasn't always that bad, sometimes a customer would take the time to talk to him, and they would thank him and leave. Those types of people always leave a smile on his face. He likes being praised, and loves to work. Nothing cheers Curtis up more than someone telling him he isn't all that worthless and that he himself is doing a good job.

I wonder if Mitch is in today?

Mitch, short for Michel was always kind to Curtis. The forty year old woman always took the time to talk with him every break time, and sometimes before he left for the day. She was the only friend Curtis had and she seemed to understand him more than most people. He liked her, she always put a smile on his face and made him feel better about himself.

Mitch, reminds me of my mother... Curtis said to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. His mother Jo-Anne was a kind and loving woman, and always looked out for him. But it wasn't supposed to last, as she died in a fire that burnt down his childhood home. That day will always be burned inside Curtis' memories. That was the day he got his fear of fire, and his fascination with it.

As Curtis grew up in the orphanage, he would always be in the corner lighting a match, only to snuff it out. He liked to think that he was killing the fire after birthing it. Curtis was a strange kid.

But that was all in the past, now he is a responsible adult with a well paying job and a nice apartment to live in.

Little did Curtis know, that was all about to change.

He must have lost track of where he was, because one minute he was walking and the next he was falling through the air.

Curtis looked behind himself and saw the random wormhole that was following him close. It took a moment for his brain to process that he was fucked. He screamed as he fell down from the clouds, the wind rushing past his face, tears streaming from his eyes as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

He would never see Mitch again, he would never see the customers again, and he wouldn t see his favourite aisles stocked to the brim with merchandise again. The world was cruel and Curtis liked it that way, it gave him purpose and it gave him the strength to move on, but now all that was taken away from him. He prayed for a quick death and hoped his mother would congratulate him on a job well done in heaven. Never again would he taste his favourite cereal and have an ice cold glass of chocolate milk and a steaming hot mug of his favourite blend of coffee.

Never again would he be able to talk to himself in the mirror or punch his throw pillow whenever he got mad. He wouldn t be able to go out and walk to the clinics again or take his medicine. How cruel the universe must be to take all that away from him.

He would miss his favourite soap operas on TV, and he wouldn t be able to listen to Beethoven s fifth on his spare time. Curtis let out a sniffle of sadness as all this hit him like a brick to the face.

Just then he saw something that made him snap out of his depressed state.

MOTHER PISS BUCKET! was all he could say as he saw a fast approaching rooftop.

It wasn't any ordinary roof either, as one; it had a point, was red coloured and had a flag on it bearing a symbol of a winged unicorn with the sun behind it. And two; It was attached to a spire that was also attached to a castle.

Curtis felt his nose break as he smashed through the roof and into a small bedroom. He heard a scream and smashed right through the bed and through the floor, only to stop midway.

Princess Celestia was minding her own business when she heard screaming. She paused and looked all around herself the noise got louder and louder.

MOTHER PISS BUCKET! Was all she heard before a strange creature came crashing through her roof.

She let out a surprised scream as it smashed through her bed and landed with its upper torso embedded within the floor of her room.

Oh god my nose... The creature mumbled through the floor as it went limp and passed out. Celestia cocked her head to the side confused. The sound of hurried hoof beats sounded throughout the halls as a guard ran inside.

Your majesty we heard a scream are you all... MOTHER OF CELESTIA WHAT THE HEY IS THAT THING! I apologize for my outburst princess.

The guard stared in awe at the scene in front of him, there was Celestia staring at a strange thing that was halfway through the floor with its bum up in the air.

I'm okay in case you're wondering, anyway, this thing just smashed through my roof and I'm afraid it might be injured or worse.

The creature let out a small farting sound as Celestia backed away.

Your majesty I don't think that is wise, we have no idea whether or not this thing is dangerous or not.

Well I don't think it's dangerous, have a room set up, and get some doctors ASAP.

The guard hesitates but does what she says, dragging the creature out the hole with a pop, and out into the hallway before plopping it down unceremoniously to the ground as it let out a small grunt of pain.


	2. Inside the Castle part one

Curtis woke up on a nice soft bed. He was content and let out a small sigh and smiled. His eyes were still closed and he started to once again doze off.

Little did he know, he was being watched through a double sided mirror.

On the other side Celestia watched him with curiosity. Never before had she seen such a creature. Where did it come from? What is it? Why is it here? Is it dangerous?

All these questions ran through her head as she watched him sleep. Just then, her sister, Luna walked in through the double doors of the lab and sat down next to her sister. To think it was only a few minutes after the guards dragged Curtis in here after he crashed through her bedroom ceiling.

The floor was shiny and sterile and smelled a lot like chlorine and disinfectant; the walls were a dull white and the doors were reinforced with aluminium. The royal labs, as Celestia likes to call them, are found just beneath the castle, but right over the dungeons.

It was here that the scientists she hired worked hard to make life easier for her subjects. Any new invention that hit the public all started here. But this lab also houses new species that were found. It is here that they study them, to be sure they aren't a threat.

Sister, it s getting late, Luna said to Celestia in a regal yet beautiful tone, I think it best that you let the scientists do their work.

I know Luna, Celestia sighed, But I can t help but feel sorry for this creature.

Why s that sister? , Luna asked confused.

Luna, Celestia said, Never in Equestria have we seen a creature like this, and to think it has come from the sky. I feel that it may be the only one of it s kind. Who knows what kind of pain it would feel if it ever found that out.

She continued to stare through the glass, I ve been here a long time to know, that all creatures, big or small; all desire companionship from others of the same kind. To think that this creature would never get that. It brings a tear to my eyes just thinking about it.

But what brought the creature here, and why? Luna asked as she turned to face her sister.

I don t know Luna, Celestia was still focused on the creature in the other room, only time would tell.

Curtis woke once more, this time though he decided to get up. His bare feet hit the cold floor and he jumped. The contact had startled him. He shivered a little and noticed that he was naked.

What the fuck? Curtis said as he looked all around for his clothes. He couldn t find them and it was then he realized where he was. He was in some sort of lab or hospital. Gadgets and gizmos laid everywhere in the room. A counter with a bunch of beakers and test tubes was to his right, the bed he was just in was behind him. It was a nice bed too, though he couldn t stay here.

Now I m freaking out... Was all he could say when suddenly the lights went on, and a pony with a red coloured mane walked in carrying a clipboard and a needle in the air by some sort of magic. She was white and had a small horn protruding from her forehead, and on her flank was a tattoo of a red cross. A name tag that read, Nurse.B,Touch .

Now normally Curtis wouldn t freak out, but seeing as he was in a strange place with a strange creature scared him half to death. He was frozen with fear and couldn't move to hide. It was then the pony started to talk to itself,

Why would they want me to take this things blood sample? They know blood makes me squeamish.

Who s they? was all Curtis could process in his head. It was then that the pony noticed him. She gasped and dropped both the clipboard and the needle. The clipboard jumped a bit when it hit the floor but stayed near her, the needle on the other hand rolled across the room and directly at Curtis foot.

All the two could do was stare at eachother with their mouths open.

Umm... I was just leaving. Nurse. said as she blushed and backed out of the room before turning and running away.

Well, that could have gone better, Curtis said to himself, I hate to overstay my welcome so I might as well find a way out.

Curtis, still stark naked ran out of the room and into the hall. He looked left and right and found a linen closet not to far from his room.

Not wanting to question the logic behind that, he ran to it and pushed the door open. Grabbing a white sheet, he draped it over himself like a toga. Now that he was covered up, he thought it might be a good idea to explore a bit.

The halls were empty, so trying to stay out of site was pretty much redundant at this point. He continued on his way when he heard some sounds coming from down the hall. A light shined out from the cracks of the door down the hall.

Curtis quietly crept up to it and peeked inside. There were his clothes, draped on an examination table. A laser hit them and then they vanished and appeared on a large screen.

Well, there goes my clothes. Curtis deadpanned. A couple scientist ponies wrote down notes quickly as they stared at the screen.

Not wanting to waste any time, he continued onwards till he came to a set of stairs going up.

Please be the way out. Curtis pleaded. He climbed the stairs upwards breathing a sigh of relief as he saw light ahead.

But his moment of joy was cut short when he just walked into the middle of the throne room. A trap door slammed behind him, making it look like there were no passage leading down. It was a nice well lit room with a red carpet that stretched all across the room. Pillars of marble stood erect from the ground to the ceiling and stained glass windows depicting various pictures of ponies were all across the walls.

At the end of this beautiful room was a throne. And on it sat a startled Celestia, a few royal guards were standing right beside her. They had their spears directed at Curtis, ready to impale him if he dared move.

But Celestia waved her wing and the spears went down. She got up and started walking towards Curtis. She had a look of seriousness etched on her face, as she stared him down.

Curtis was starting to get ticked off and he clenched his fist and grit his teeth in anger. Ignoring this, Celestia asked the first question.

How did you get out of the labs? and why are you angry? Have I not tried to make your welcome comfortable?

COMFORTABLE MY ASS! Curtis shouted but he sighed and calmed down a bit as Celestia stopped dead in shock, though her expression never changed, Why was I in a lab?

Celestia sighed and spoke with a motherly tone, I wasn t sure if you were dangerous or not, so I wanted to run some tests to see if it was safe to let you walk free.

MY CLOTHES WERE DISINTEGRATED AND I RAN NAKED THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HALLS IN MY BIRTHDAY SUITE BEFORE I FOUND A SHEET TO COVER MYSELF WITH! Curtis shouted at the top of his lungs.

Celestia cocked an eyebrow, I had no idea they would do that.

TO HELL YOU DID! Curtis acted fast, and without thinking he ran up and punched Celestia hard in the face knocking her to the floor. I HOPE YOU LIKE PAIN BITCH AS I M ABOUT TO SERVE IT TO YOU RAW!

This however angered the guards who quickly ran up and tackled him to the ground.

Don t let him near the princess! Take him to the dungeons! One guard shouted.

Celestia got up quickly and tried to stop the guards, Wait it wasn t his fault,

We ll protect you your majesty! another guard said. They started to chain Curtis up as Celestia tried in vain to stop them.

I would have done the same if I was in his position! Celestia once again shouted as she tried to undo the chains.

Let me go you sons of bitches! Curtis struggled in vain, I m not done sharing the magic of pain to your stupid ass monarch!

Curtis was blind with rage, so he couldn t see Celestia trying to help him. A guard hit Curtis in the face with a hoof.

STOP IT PLEASE! Celestia was no pleading with the guards who were out of control, LET HIM GO!

Two more guards showed up to drag Celestia away from Curtis, she put a hoof forward as if to touch Curtis but the guards wouldn t let her get near him.

His words fell on deaf ears though, but he still continued to shout as he was dragged from the room, I LL KILL YOU BITCH! LET ME GO YA PANSIES!

I promise, I ll find a way to get you out of this! Celestia said as she was dragged further and further away from the commotion. 


	3. Inside the Castle part Two

Celestia was hurt. Never before had she been ignored by her own guards. She watched in horror as the creature before her was dragged away from her. She didn t care if it lashed out, it was probably scared or upset.

Her eye stung a bit from where the creature hit her, but that didn t hurt as much being dragged away to her room and locked up. She was a prisoner in her own castle, and she feared the same fate happened to her sister.

Celestia knew she could use her magic to escape if she wanted to, but she had a feeling that things might not turn out so bad. If that creature could escape from the labs, maybe it could escape the dungeons and free her. It has shown her signs of intelligence when it talked with her, even though it was a bit rash.

So Celestia sat down and prayed, she prayed for the creature, and she prayed for her sister. She prayed that whoever was responsible for this mess would be stopped, if only she knew why her guards acted like that.

On the other side of the castle, Luna was in a bit of a jam herself. When she returned from raising the moon, she was overpowered by her own guards and locked away in her room too.

She banged on her door and screamed at the top of her lungs,

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! WE DEMAND YOU LET US OUT NOW!

But her screams were ignored, and she continued to bang and scream until her stamina ran out, and she lay on the ground, exhausted and confused.

Down in the dungeons, Curtis was chained to the wall. His arms and legs spread out in the air as he was restrained in mid air. His face all bloody and bruised, and tears dripped down his face.

The dungeons looked much different than the labs and the castle itself. It was like going into another universe altogether; it was dank, dark and smelled of mold and dirt. The cobblestone walls only served to add to the already gloomy atmosphere.

The wooden door on the other end of the room creaked open as a guard came inside. He however was dressed differently. He wore gold armor studded with diamonds and other jewels, and he carried a sword on his side. This guard seemed to be in charge of the others, as he told the two outside his door to leave him alone with the creature. The two obliged and went away.

What are you? The guard asked Curtis. His voice was deep and commanding.

Curtis ignored him and glared, whatever this thing was it didn t like him and he didn t like it.

I said what are you!? The guard spoke louder this time. Curtis spat on his foot, but that served to make the guard even angrier as he kicked Curtis in the gut. He spat out a bit of blood and began to cough.

I would show respect Creature, if you want to live to see tomorrow that is.

Curtis looked at the guard and said, At least tell me what you are first.

The guard laughed, Oh, so the beast can speak, how lovely.

Curtis hated this guy even more as it continued to talk, If you must know, I am General Stonehoof, leader of the royal guards, and second in command to Prince Armor himself.

Stonehoof? Prince Armor? The more Curtis thought about it, the more his head hurt.

Now that you know me creature, tell me what are you. Stonehoof stared intently at Curtis.

I don t think I should tell you Stonehoof, Curtis replied, If this is the way you treat guests here, then I think you just lost your tip.

He chuckled at his little joke despite the situation he was in. But Stonehoof didn t find it so funny, as he kicked Curtis in the gut again before leaving with a huff.

Starve him till he talks! Stonehoof demanded to the guards outside, If he gives you any trouble, beat him till he stops.

The two subordinates saluted Stonehoof with a YES SIR! and all Curtis could think was that he was in deep shit.

I need to think of a way to get out of here. He thought to himself.

Luna got back up after her attempts at breaking down the door were unsuccessful. She panted hard with exhaustion as she tried once more to bash the door down. With one good kick, the door splintered. Again she kicked, and the door broke apart at the hinges. She stood motionless in the doorframe for a moment before moving on. Guards moved in to stop her, but she let loose a blast of energy at them, knocking them out.

As Luna ran through the halls, guards left and right tried to restrain her, but she proved more than a match as she blasted them to the side. Finally she managed to get to her sisters room; knocking out the guards guarding it, Luna shouted through the keyhole.

Sister!

Luna. Celestia ran to the door, Luna what's going on?

I don t know sister, the guards started to act strange and then they locked me up in my room.

Luna. Celestia said softly.

Yes sister. Luna answered.

Go to the dungeons, and free the creature.

Sister!?

Luna, Celestia said once again, Please, you must free this creature. Once freed I want you to guide it out of the castle.

Sister, you mean to free that thing!? Luna said surprised.

Yes Luna, free it.

But... Luna objected.

Luna! Do as I say! Celestia said sounding stern.

Luna hesitated but nodded. She turned around and started running to the dungeons.

Back in the dungeons, Curtis was busy struggling with his chains.

If only this would be easier. He grunted, sweat dropping from his brow.

Maybe it will be. A soft female voice said. Curtis looked to the doorway to come face to face with the Princess of the night herself.

Beg your pardon? He said, confused.

Look, said Luna, My sister told me to free you and guide you out of the castle. So stop asking questions and sit still while I get those chains off.

Luna walked forward and began to fiddle with his chains using her magic.

I didn t ask anything, but since I m going free might as well make the most of it.

What do you mean? She asked him.

Well for starters, Curtis left hand was now free, I m not going to leave just yet, second, His right leg was free, I want to find out why your guards are being assholes all of a sudden, and third, Curtis left leg was free, I want to beat the shit out of Stonehoof. Any objections?

As Luna freed his right arm, Curtis fell face first into the stone floor.

That sounds faolish. Luna protested as Curtis picked himself up and dusted himself off.

Don't you mean foolish? Curtis said, sounding confused.

I don t understand what you mean? Luna was equally confused.

Never mind, lets just cheese it and get this over with.

Luna gave Curtis a look of confusion once more, Cheese it?

LETS GO! Curtis shouted.

Luna shook her head and followed.

I still want to know what you mean.

SHUT UP Curtis shouted again. 


	4. Inside the Castle part three

In the Castle gardens; inside the barracks, Stone Hoof was pacing back and forth talking with himself. Sweat was pouring down his face as he nervously muttered loudly to himself.

I don't know what the Princess was thinking, trusting that monster... Little did Stonehoof know, two recruits were watching him. Both of them had looks of confusion and concern.

Uh.. Sir.. Said Bale Foot, one of the recruits. He had buck teeth and was talking with a heavy southern accent. His brown fur clashed with his gold armour. A white spot on his rump made his cutie mark stand out. A pitchfork and a bale of hay indicating that he was once a farm pony.

Are you alright? Bale Foot's brother, Tail Foot said, with an equally heavy southern accent. He was the spitting image of his brother, a twin that shared every aspect of his brother; including the cutie mark.

But it doesn't matter no... The plan should still be carried out, regardless of a thing like that... Stonehoof didn't notice the two recruits, who were eyeing him with concern for his sanity.

Celestia will fall, even if it means a civil war...

Sir I think you might have gone mad with power. Bale Foot said, his brother nodded in agreement.

Shut up! I'll tell you who's mad with power! Now go and check on the prisoner right now! Stonehoof snapped. Bale and Tail Foot jumped in surprise,

Yes sir, Mr. Crazy sir

I said SHUT UP!

The two brothers ran out the door giggling at their joke.

Deep within the dungeon, Curtis and Luna were walking down the dark corridors, Luna used her magic to light the way, and Curtis followed with a scowl on his face. Not wanting to be a bad host, Luna decided to make small talk.

What are you exactly, and why are you here? She asked, turning to face Curtis.

Well, Curtis answered, I'm a Human, that first question was strange to ask, but I understand why you asked it. As for why I'm here, I don't know...

Curtis still had that scowl on his face, I'm not happy about it either.

'Really? Luna said, acting surprised.

Yes really, Curtis growled in annoyance, I was just fine living my boring and normal life, having a nice apartment and a good job. Then BOOM! I find myself here with nothing...

It was an easy job too...

Do tell, Luna was starting to get interested.

I stocked the isles with office supplies, and made sure customers weren't lost.

You worked in retail? Luna was surprised that a rude creature like this would do such a mundane task.

YES I WORKED IN RETAIL Curtis yelled, AND IT WAS GLORIOUS!

He fist pumped the air as if to show how proud he was of his job. Luna just stared at him with a blank look.

But then I was thrown in the dungeons and beaten by that Stone Hoof guy! Curtis punched the wall and shattered it surprising Luna with his strength.

Calm down please, Luna was starting to get nervous and was desperately trying to calm Curtis down.

CALM DOWN! Curtis shouted at the top of his lungs, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THAT SON OF A BITCH!

Curtis please calm down... Luna was ready to restrain Curtis if need be.

I WILL NOT! He stomped his foot on the ground hard.

YES YOU WILL! Luna yelled, she too stomped her hoof on the ground, this time shattering the floor around them.

It took a moment for both to realize what happened. A crater appeared in the floor, and both fell down screaming into the abyss.

Deep within the Canterlot mines, changelings were hard at work, digging tunnels and gathering metals from the earth. They were chained up and supervised by guards who were under Stone Hoofs command.

Iron, Copper, Silver and Gold made their way to the fires in the middle of the large room that was dug out to hold the smelting machine which turned the oars into ingots, ready for the blacksmith to turn them into armour and weapons for war.

One group of chained changelings had a large, female like one among them. She had an appearance of royalty on her, thanks to the crown on her head. She had a look of defeat on her face as she dragged her chains along the ground.

Oh how I, Chrysalis have fallen.. She sighed to herself, To be dragged from my home and made into a slave...

Her ear twitched as she heard a sound. Does anyone else hear that? She asked her group, who looked around for the source of the sound, 'I'll take that as a yes then...

The sound got louder and Louder and took on the form of screaming. She looked above her and saw two figures falling. One an Alicorn with her wings clamped tight to her sides in fear, another a hairless ape with a sheet on him.

She just stood there surprised, but began to scream when she noticed that they were going to land right on top of her.

NOOOOOOOOOOO! Chrysalis screamed as the two figures got closer and closer. She was frozen with fear.

BANG.

They two figures crashed to the ground right on top of her.

Son of a bitch The hairless ape said. Luna you dumbass.

Back at Curtis' cell, Bale and Tail Foot were staring at the empty room looking confused.

Do you think we got the right cell? Bale asked Tail

Well it was this one... I think. Tail said.

Do you think they might have let him go?

Maybe,

He could be hiding Bale walked into the room, but the door closed behind him and locked itself. Well horse apples... Tail could you let me out please.

I'm in here too... Tail said.

Well this is a sticky situation... What were the chances of something like that happening to us? Bale asked turning to face his brother.

One in a million I think...

Well damn..

The two pondered their situation for a moment before Tail Foot broke the ice.

Do you think this would be on our performance record if we get out?

Maybe... Bale answered back.

Now what?

I dunno. Want to do something to pass the time?

sure.

The two heard the sound of stone breaking and then screaming in the distance.

What was that? Tail asked Bale.

A cat I think... 


End file.
